


Umbrella.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What are you doing with my umbrella?”“Magic!” Greg shouted, tilting his head back and placing the umbrella on his chin. He moved his hands away, the umbrella wobbling slightly as he balanced the thing. It stood perfectly still for a few moments and Greg grinned, gesturing at Mycroft carefully.“Dear god, kill me now.”“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Myc.”Being friends with Mycroft Holmes isn't always easy.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Umbrella.

“What are you doing with my umbrella?” 

“Magic!” Greg shouted, tilting his head back and placing the umbrella on his chin. He moved his hands away, the umbrella wobbling slightly as he balanced the thing. It stood perfectly still for a few moments and Greg grinned, gesturing at Mycroft carefully. 

“Dear god, kill me now.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Myc.” Greg said, his heart crumbling just a bit as he lifted his head back up and caught the umbrella. He held it in front of him and Mycroft took it with a scowl on his face. “I didn’t damage your precious umbrella.” Greg grumbled, turning around to pick his backpack up from the ground. He swung it over his shoulder, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweater. Being friends with Mycroft Holmes wasn’t always easy. Greg knew Mycroft didn’t do it on purpose but sometimes he did make Greg feel stupid or childish. Just like this moment. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft said softly and Greg sighed when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. He turned around, pushing his hands further down in his pockets, not exactly meeting Mycroft’s eyes. His friend had the weird ability to just look at him and know what he was thinking or dealing with. It made for a very honest friendship, some days a bit too honest. Everyone had things they wanted to keep private and Greg was no exception. It was extra frustrating because Mycroft himself was a private person, not really letting anyone get close. Except for Greg. Greg still didn’t know why Mycroft had decided to spend time on him. His friends called him crazy, warning him to be careful around the Ice Man, the nickname their classmates had given Mycroft. Greg was sure Mycroft knew about it, even using it to his advantage in certain situations. There was always a distance between Mycroft and the rest of the world and Mycroft never did anything to close it. Keeping himself a mystery, even to Greg on some level. 

“I’m sorry, Gregory. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. I need to get going anyways. Football practice.” Greg cut him off, shrugging off Mycroft’s hand on his shoulder. He’d just wanted to make Mycroft smile for a moment but all it had resulted in was showing Greg how different they were. 

“There’s practice on Thursday?” Mycroft asked and Greg felt his cheeks warm up as he glanced up, seeing the raising eyebrow. Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair before taking the strap of his backpack and holding it tightly. 

“I-” Greg started, letting out a frustrated huff when the words didn’t come. He’d never been good at lying. Mycroft tilted his head, squinting his eyes a fraction and Greg shook his head, holding up both of his hands in the air. “No. Don’t mind read me. No.” 

“It’s called deduction.” Mycroft stated, his fingers clutching the handle of his umbrella tightly. The movement made Greg look at the damn thing again, remembering how silly he had acted just seconds before. Mycroft’s eyes went wider and Greg groined, dropping his hands down and shoving them in his sweater again. He turned, wanting to walk away but Mycroft caught up with him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Mycroft, can you just-”

“You are not stupid, Gregory.” Mycroft said loudly, his face stern and eyes focused on him. Greg swallowed, glancing around them but nobody seemed to care about their conversation. He felt Mycroft’s eyes on him and all he wanted to do was disappear. Damn Mycroft and his mind-reading trick! It just wasn’t fair, always being the one that was vulnerable and exposed. Always feeling awkward and a nobody. He shoved Mycroft’s hand away, trying to step pasted him but Mycroft moved in front of him again, pointing his umbrella at him. 

“Get that thing out of my face.” Greg gritted out, his neck and face warm from embarrassment and irritation. Mycroft at least dropped his umbrella but didn’t move to let Greg through. Greg let out a growl in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Dammit Mycroft! Just drop it, will you?!”

“I will not.” Mycroft spoke, his voice soft but firm and Greg swallowed back the series of curses he wanted to shoot as Mycroft stepped closer and took Greg by the shoulders. His eyes were shining like diamonds and Greg’s heart stopped beating for a moment, wanting to drown in them. It was another reason why being friends with Mycroft Holmes wasn’t easy. Greg wanted a hell of a lot more than just friendship from the man. 

“I don’t think you are stupid, Gregory.” Mycroft squeezed Greg’s shoulders, still looking at him with utter focus and Greg was glued to the spot. 

“I. I don’t- Why do you even spend time with me?” Greg wanted to kick himself in the face for his question, already shrugging off Mycroft’s hands but Mycroft shook him just a little, his grip on Greg tightening. 

“You’re my friend, Gregory. Why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp?” 

“Because I’m nothing.” Greg whispered, his voice fragile, feeling his eyes sting from upcoming tears. He turned his head to the side, blinking his eyes rapidly and jolted when Mycroft moved and hugged him. 

“Myc.” Greg said, his voice sounding nothing like his own. 

“You’re the only person that’s allowed to call me that, did you know?” Mycroft whispered in Greg’s ear and Greg shook his head after a few seconds, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s waist. He’d never touched Mycroft like this before and it was intoxicating. Greg wanted to stand there in the middle of the pavement for the rest of eternity. Their bodies relaxed against each other, Mycroft rubbing Greg’s back soothingly. He breathed in Mycroft’s scent, holding him a little tighter. 

“You are _not_ nothing, Greg. You are everything.” 

Greg’s breath caught, leaning back to look Mycroft in the eyes. He couldn’t speak, could hardly breathe as he saw the small, shy smile on Mycroft’s lips. This was the first time Greg saw some hesitation and insecurity in Mycroft’s eyes and he lifted his hand up, cupping Mycroft’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb. 

“Myc?” Greg asked, swallowing, seeing Mycroft close his eyes as he leaned into the touch. Greg moved without thinking, pressing their lips carefully together, still convinced Mycroft would pull away and yell at him at any moment. His heart squeezed tight when he heard a soft sound but before Greg could pull back and stumble out an apology, Mycroft opened his mouth and tentatively traced Greg’s lips with his tongue. 

Someone whistling next to them broke off the kiss, Greg flipping the guy off but not letting go of Mycroft. He grinned when he met Mycroft’s dazed expression, seeing how his brain turned back online. 

“That was- unexpected.” Mycroft said, a blush blooming on his face. He smiled and Greg smiled back, standing there awkwardly in the middle of the pavement.

“You said my name.” Greg said, his voice husky. He licked his lips, seeing the effect it had on Mycroft and he grinned widely, Mycroft rolling his eyes at him before giving him a gentle shove. 

“I do know your name. I use it almost on a daily basis.” Mycroft mumbled, removing himself from Greg’s arms to pick up his fallen umbrella. 

“You’ve never called me Greg before. I like it.” Greg winked, Mycroft’s blush getting a tad deeper as he fumbled with his umbrella. 

“Do you want to go to my flat?” Greg asked, reaching out his hand. Nearly dying when it took a second or two for Mycroft to accept it. He interlaced their fingers together, feeling as if he was standing on a cloud. They looked at each other, smiling awkwardly and Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand. 

“So-” Greg started, not sure what to say next. The sky above them was getting darker, people walking past them moving faster. 

“So indeed.” Mycroft replied, his eyes scanning Greg’s face intently. Greg smiled, tugging at Mycroft’s hand and they started to walk down the end of the street, towards Greg’s flat. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Greg asked when they stopped at the traffic light. He risked a glance at Mycroft, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He’d always done his best to keep his feelings on a short leash, not wanting to ruin their friendship. Mycroft was so perceptive, so observant, it almost seemed impossible for him not to take one look at Greg and know what Greg really wanted. 

“I.” Mycroft started, then shook his head. Greg raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Mycroft shook his head again. “There were moments when I thought that maybe you saw me in a romantic light- but it just seemed so absurd that I always dismissed it.” Mycroft gave a sad smile. 

“You really didn’t-” Greg started, cutting himself off when the light turned to green and they crossed the street. A single raindrop fell on Greg’s head and he looked up, letting out a curse as the sky above them turned darker. 

“We’d better hurry, my flat isn’t far now.” 

They ran the last couple of streets, both panting when they reached Greg’s building. Rain was falling now, people running to take shelter and Greg’s fingers shook as he opened the locks and gestured at Mycroft to step inside. 

“Mary and Irene aren’t home, that’s something at least.” Greg said, pointing his finger to the door on the right. “They would be up here in 5 seconds if they saw you, ready to interrogate you.”

“They sound lovely.” Mycroft responded, the sarcasm in his voice making Greg laugh. 

“Welcome.” Greg said, swinging open the door of his flat and letting Mycroft in. 

“John is staying with Bruce for the weekend so I have the place to myself.” Greg rambled on, taking off his bag and coat. He cleared away some stray clothes and books, inviting Mycroft to sit down on the sofa. 

“Want something to drink?”

“No. No, I-” Mycroft stopped, placing his umbrella next to the sofa and Greg’s stomach tightened in a nod. Mycroft looked around, a smidgen of a smile on his face when he noticed the Harry Potter Funko dolls on the bookshelves. Greg clasped his hands behind his back, not sure how to act. Mycroft let out a deep breath, finally meeting Greg’s eyes and his voice was a tad hesitant when he spoke. “I’d- I’d much rather kiss you again.” 

Greg’ smile was wide enough to spill his face in two, crossing the distance between them in two steps and melting into Mycroft’s arms. His whole body felt on fire as their tongues explored each other, feeling Mycroft’s fingers run over his back, his arms, into his hair. 

“Fuck.” 

“Language, Gregory.” 

“Oh, now it’s _Gregory_ again.” Greg grinned, kissing Mycroft deeply before pulling back again. Mycroft’s kiss swollen lips were a very good look on him and Greg felt pride in the pit of his stomach when he noticed the slight bulge in Mycroft’s trousers. 

_That’s because of me._

“Greg.” Mycroft whispered, voice laced with want and Greg let out a heated growl, pressing Mycroft down on the sofa and covering him with his body. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach, delighted when he noticed the freckles in Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft laughed, a little breathless, as Greg started to trace patterns between them with the tip of his tongue. He felt Mycroft’s erection against his leg and slid his hand down, palming him. Mycroft arched his back, letting out a soft moan and Greg stroked him again, smiling down wickedly. 

“You know, I’ve wanted to kiss you almost from the moment we met.” 

“I. I- Did not know that. Oh, Greg.” Mycroft breathed out, his nails digging into Greg’s shoulders as Greg stroked Mycroft’s cock through the fabric. He licked a stripe on Mycroft’s neck, sucking the delicate pale skin before speaking again. 

“It’s true. Didn’t think I ever stood a chance with a bloke like you and now, you're here.” Greg smiled, kissing Mycroft deeply, moaning when Mycroft bucked up. 

“Greg. Please.” Mycroft whispered near Greg’s ear and Greg pulled back, almost yanking Mycroft off the sofa and pulling him into his arms. By the time the kiss stopped, Greg’s knees were turned into jelly, his cock rock hard. Mycroft looked down, letting out an approving sound but before they could kiss again, Greg turned Mycroft around and guided him to the bedroom. 

“This doesn’t mean that- I mean- We can do whatever you want. I just- I- I want you in my bed.” Greg babbled, closing the door with a bang and turning the lock once Mycroft nodded. He walked towards the window, closing the curtains and turning on the light on the nightstand. They stood on either side of the bed, smiling shyly at each other. 

“What do you want, Greg?” Mycroft asked, eyes going from Greg’s face down to his body, resting on Greg’s groin for a second before meeting his eyes again. 

“I just want to hold you, kiss you. I don’t-” Greg stopped, letting out a nervous breathe. “We don’t have to have sex tonight, Myc.” 

Mycroft didn’t reply, only tilting his head to the side for a moment before smiling. Greg smiled back, some of his nervousness ebbing away. He watched as Mycroft toed off his shoes, sitting down on the bed to take off his socks and then standing up again, his back turned to Greg as he started to take off his clothes. 

“Fuck.” Greg bit his lip as Mycroft turned his head, his pale back shining in the light. It was miles and miles of smooth, pale skin and Greg wanted to taste and explore every inch of it. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he let out a strangled sound when Mycroft finally turned, wearing nothing. 

“Will you have sex with me, Greg?” Mycroft asked, the shyness of his question not aligning with his glorious nakedness. Greg nodded so fast that, if his head wasn’t attached firmly to his body, it would fall off. He quickly got rid of his clothes, practically jumping into his bed and reaching out for Mycroft. Mycroft laughed as they fell on the bed together, wrapping his legs around Greg firmly before kissing each other breathless again. 

“What do you want, Myc?” Greg asked, smirking when he nibbled at Mycroft's earlobe, feeling Mycroft's cock against his leg. Mycroft shook his head, eyes unfocused as he looked at Greg’s face and Greg grinned, grinding down on Mycroft’s body. 

“Greg!” Mycroft called out, his eyes falling closed, nails digging into Greg’s back as Greg rolled his hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Greg mumbled at Mycroft’s neck, licking the freckles he found. He went down, taking a nipple into his mouth, his heart bursting with pride as Mycroft let out a heated growl. He blew air on the nipple, looking up and his cock throbbed when their eyes met. 

“Kiss me. God, just-” Mycroft stumbled over his words, moving so he could kiss Greg. His whole body felt like lava, wanting to melt inside Greg, consume him. He had gooseflesh on his arm, his cock was throbbing with want and he saw stars when Greg’s hand went down his body and took hold of his cock. 

“I need to see you come, Myc.” Greg whispered, biting Mycroft’s bottom lip as he started to move his hand. Mycroft grabbed him tighter, breathing hot air onto his neck. Sweat was forming as Greg pumped faster, Mycroft letting out soft, incoherent words. Greg rubbed his own dick against Mycroft’s body. It wasn’t enough friction but it took some of the edge off as Mycroft started to pant heavily, his nails digging into Greg’s back again. Greg mumbled encouragements, his wrist starting to ache from the movement. 

“G-Greg.” Mycroft panted, arching his back and Greg cursed as Mycroft spilled over his fingers. He kept his eyes on Mycroft's face, never having seen anything more beautiful. He planted soft kisses on Mycroft’s chest and shoulders, holding his cock until Mycroft’s orgasm was done. Mycroft let out a sigh, blinking his eyes and smiling lazily when he found Greg’s face. 

“You are stunning.” Greg whispered, rubbing their noses together. Mycroft shook his head but didn’t speak, running his hands through Greg’s hair. Greg wiped his hand on the sheets, too lazy to clean up properly. He wanted to spend every second with Mycroft in his bed, getting up to clean his hand was out of the question. Mycroft pulled a face and Greg laughed, kissing him deeply until they both melted into the mattress. 

Greg hissed when Mycroft took his cock firmly into his hand stroking it once before letting go again. He moved, pushing Greg down into the mattress and sitting on Greg’s thighs. Greg’s hands grabbed Mycroft's arse, kneading his arse cheeks and Mycroft actually blushed. Greg giggled, lifting his upper body up to kiss Mycroft sloppily. 

“You are wonderful, Greg.” Mycroft said softly, a hint of shyness in his eyes when he looked down at Greg. Greg sucked in his stomach when Mycroft’s hands slid down his chest, lowering his head to kiss the scar on his stomach. 

“Motorcycle accident, a few years ago.” Greg said, biting his lip when Mycroft looked back up, hands caressing his flanks. 

“It suits you.” Mycroft smiled and Greg grinned back. Sex had never been like this before, lighthearted, time for a giggle or a joke. His previous encounters had always felt too serious in a way, as if it were some sort of test and you failed if you didn’t make your partner come in 10 seconds. Greg was very clearly turned on, his cock standing up proudly but part of the urgency was gone. Having Mycroft on top of him, feeling his lover’s hands on his body, sharing the occasional kiss it felt special and meaningful. Greg blinked his eyes, his throat suddenly feeling closed off as he looked up at Mycroft, seeing the hickey’s on his pale neck. It was almost like a piece of jewelry, decorating Mycroft as his. 

“Greg?” Mycroft asked, lifting an eyebrow in question. Greg shook his head, giving Mycroft a big smile before pouting his lips, silently asking for another kiss. Mycroft smiled, rolling his eyes as he leaned down, licking Greg’s lips before speaking. “ So demanding.” 

“I’ll always want you to kiss me, sweetheart.” Greg whispered back, his cheeks getting a fraction warmer. His mouth really did act before he thought about it, letting out words he wasn’t planning to say yet. A wave of relief when through him when Mycroft smiled brightly, his eyes shining like diamonds before kissing him deeply. Greg moaned, hands squeezing Mycroft’s arse and his cock throbbed between their bellies. 

“Let me take care of that for you.” 

“Fuck!” Greg cursed when Mycroft took Greg’s cock into his mouth. The sensations crashing through him as Mycroft licked and sucked his cock. He let out a string of words, his brain short-circuiting when Mycroft took him deeper and his cock head hit Mycroft’s throat. He was too late to warn him, his orgasm taking him by surprise and he came down Mycroft’s throat. 

Mycroft pulled off, the rest of Greg’s cum landing on his face as he gasped for breath. It had been some time since he’d done this and Greg was bigger than his previous partner. He felt amazing though when he looked up, seeing Greg spend on the sheets, his face relaxed, his expression one of total bliss. 

Greg reached out for him, kissing him fiercely and Mycroft’s heart plummeted down as he heard the primal growl. 

“You are fucking amazing! Fuck.”

“Language, Gregory.” 

“Come here.” Greg pulled him close, kissing him again and Mycroft giggled. It had been a while since he’d felt this good and he melted against Greg’s body. 

“You’re staying tonight, right?” Greg asked, hesitance in his voice. He knew this had all gone rather fast but Mycroft leaving him now was just out of the question. He hugged him tighter, looking into Mycroft’s eyes and he let out a sigh when Mycroft nodded, kissing Greg’s forehead. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else in the world, Gregory.” 

“Good. That’s good.” Greg grinned, reaching for the blankets and pulling them over them. How one umbrella trick could change their lives so completely. Greg grinned to himself, feeling Mycroft relax against him, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep. Magic indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to life because of a video I saw on Tumblr, the link is: https://crousdepp.tumblr.com/post/188513915781/franco-francomasini-instagram-photos-and


End file.
